


Of Crossbows and Arrows

by Bl0odLuVr



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hetalia, Jealous Spain, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl0odLuVr/pseuds/Bl0odLuVr
Summary: "Why do you do it, to help take your anger out?""That's part of it""What are you angry about?""We'll be here for weeks if I told you even half of it"-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Romano Vargas is tired of being weak, pathetic and overshadowed by his brother so in his teenage years he decided to take up a rather interesting hobby to get stronger and to take his anger out. Of course no one knew about it nor did they care up until a certain albino discovers him in the woods and they discover they have a lot more in common than they think.A/N this is a prumano fic even though it does contain a love triangle with Spain it will ultimately end up as prumano
Relationships: America/Japan (Hetalia), Belgium/Spain (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), England/South Italy but like in a friendship way, Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Prumano, Prussia/South Italy (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 12





	1. Neve

Romano Pov

Romano didn’t know where it started. No scratch that he did know he just didn’t want to admit it. Now Romano loved his little brother to the extent that he was one of the only people who didn’t receive his usual storm of rage, he would go as far to even say he admired his little brother. Although many viewed him as weak and a pushover, he still had so much to him a rich culture, the renaissance, beautiful artwork and music, amazing food and much more. But with the strong admiration for him came the even stronger jealousy, ever since he was a child Feliciano was always the favorite loved by everyone while he was left in the dust Feliciano was so much more skilled than him at everything sure he had some good qualities but nothing special. All Romano was, was a foul mouth ill tempered pathetic little bastard. All bark and no bite whenever he got in serious shit he was always being rescued by Spain. Out of all the things Romano hated about himself the thing he loathed most was his weakness he couldn’t stand it. That was the main reason he started it, if he was gonna have a rough personality he might as well also be actually dangerous. Which is what lead him here now. Sharpening an arrow with a switchblade knife in Spain’s Kitchen humming to himself.

“Lovi I’m off to the world meeting today will you be fine here” Antonio called bounding down the stairs his usual energetic self, shining particularly bright this morning.  
“I’ll be fine bastard don’t baby me I’m already being held hostage here by you don’t make it more irritating here for me”  
“Lo siento lovi” he chuckled while heading off to the door. “I’ll be back in a few days take care”. Antonio called while walking out the door only to be met with a grunt. As the sound of Antonio’s car starting up faded into the distance Romano finally pulled out the arrow he was working on from its hiding spot bringing it up to the morning sun so that its light gleamed on the sharp point of the silver arrow. He brought his finger to it pricking so that a small stream of blood came out as he smiled to himself in satisfaction. He put down the arrow as he went to throw on his usual attire for the day. He wore black skinny jeans with doc martins, a black turtleneck sweater and finally a brown hunting jacket. He walked back to the Kitchen pulling out a majestic silver bow and a satchel of arrows over him and grabbed his keys as he walked out the door. Walking towards his black motorbike and mounting it and heading off to a place where people would least expect him to be.

As much as Romano hated Germany he had to give them one thing the potato lovers had some really nice forests. Of course, North Italy had some beautiful forests too, but he really wasn’t in the mood to go there now. Romano hopped off his motorbike grunting he really wished he hadn’t left his vespa in Italy now he was stuck with this bulky thing. Oh well, he silently made his way into the beautiful forest taking in the scenery the trees were all some form of dark green making it so that barely any light shone through, you could see early ice crystals growing on the branches as winter neared though not snow yet. The ground was practically covered in moss only a few bits of dirt patches appearing here and there. It was like a mythical giant green cave. Romano didn’t have much time to take in more of the scenery as the howl of an animal wavered in the air and Romano was snapped from his thoughts. The animal howled again and from what Romano could hear it wasn’t any normal howl it was a howl of pain. Romano brushed his fingers across the ground till he found an area that had obviously been stepped on which led to pawprints, wolf pawprints. Romano silently but swiftly followed them as the wind and the occasional branch whipped against his face until finally the footprints ended just then he looked up and realized he was way out of the forest and he was surrounded by endless snow onwards. In all that whiteness a stream of bright red caught his eyes which trailed to what appeared to be the scene of what he had been following. Three large adult wolves cornered a pup which let out another pained howl which Romano recognized as the one he had heard in the forest. One of them he noticed was snarling and had blood dripping from its jaw as it further cornered the pup. Now Romano didn’t speak or know wolf but if he’d had to guess he was pretty sure that pup had been rejected by its pack and it was now left to die. The pup whimpered more as the three wolves stalked closer to it. It was in that moment that Romano decided to act he silently pulled out his majestic silver bow and aligned an arrow to it. Before the wolf could react, the arrow whistled through the air hitting it clean in the eye as it let out a pained howl. Although Romano had diverted the attention away from the pup he was now face to face with three huge wolves inching towards him. He quickly backed up as the wolf he had just shot lunged towards him but Romano was too quick for it and shot it directly in its vital throat region killing it almost instantly as it whimpered falling to the ground. Another wolf lunged on top of him but Romano quickly ducked swiftly pulling out his switchblade knife and slitting its throat. As the third wolf lunged for him Romano quickly somersaulted away from it quickly drawing another arrow and hitting it cleanly in the throat as before almost instantaneously killing it. Romano stood up catching his breathe while trying to wipe off any blood off him with snow, he carefully made his way to the wolves checking that they were well and truly dead before slowly turning to the terrified pup. “Hey little guy I’m not gonna hurt you” he soothed with a slight Italian accent, sticking his hand out to the pup. Just as the pup was about to come closer a brash obnoxious voice cut through causing the pup to accidently bite Romano out of fear and cower in the back of Romano's hunting Jacket. “Vell vell vell if it isn’t the self-proclaimed potato bastard hater in the land of the potato's himself” an obnoxious German accent snickered.  
“Ahh shit you motherfucker” Romano hissed while sucking at his hand where the pup had bit him.  
“Shouldn’t jou be in ze vorld meeting viz all those other countries having arguments over pointless shit and stuff” the albino man sneered while inching closer.  
“Were in the same boat remember dumbass since the independence of Italy I technically no longer exist since there’s only one Italy which is Feliciano” he hissed back. “Besides they’re all prats anyway even if I was still a nation I’d probably never show up” Romano retorted.  
“Eww British vords” Prussia stuck out his tongue in a childlike way his face contorted with disgust.  
“Hey say what you want about the British but they have some of the best insults”  
“Vatever I could come up with way more awesome insults” Prussia said whilst rolling his eyes. Romano looked up at him noticing a strange emotion in his crimson eyes it wasn’t his usual egotistical spark it was something different.  
“What are you doing out her anyway” Romano questioned.  
“I should be asking you ze same thing zis is my country after all” the albino answered defensively clearly trying to avoid the subject.  
Romano raised his eyebrow. Something was off about him. He didn’t know what willed him to do it maybe it was because he felt a sort of kinship with the other nation due to the fact that both of them technically didn’t exist anymore or maybe it was because he felt they were kind of the same both overshadowed by their more talented siblings but at that moment Romano's face softened. “Gil what’s wrong” he asked. The albino looked away “It’s nothing vatever” his voice wavered.  
“We are in a desert of snow you might as well tell me no one’s here”  
“Like I said it’s nothing” the prideful albino denied stubbornly.  
“Tell me or I’ll throw you into the nearest tree” Romano persisted more sternly.  
“FINE YOU KNOW VAT IT IS VEST FORGOT MEIN BIRTHDAY AND SO DID FRANCIS AND TONI AND I KNOW I SHOULDN’T CARE BECAUSE IM A DEAD NATION BUT I ATLEAST THOUGHT THEY WOULD REMEMBER and I just… I just I don’t know I’m probably overreacting forget it” the Prussian man outbursted his voice wavering as he continued to mumble stuff to himself.  
“Gil” the Italian looked at him sternly grabbing the Prussian’s attention as he stared back at him. The South Italian pulled out the up until now silent wolf pup from behind him. “Happy Birthday” he said holding the pup out to Gil as it licked the albino man’s nose. The Prussian’s eyes widened before they started wavering.  
“Come on now bastard don’t pull this shit on me now I thought you were too awesome to cry”  
Gilbert quickly wiped his eyes with his sleeve “I’m not crying ze awesome me never I just got wind in my eyes”  
Romano rolled his eyes as Gilbert turned his attention to the silver and white wolf pup who yipped happily.  
“I’m going to name you Gilbert Juniour”.  
“Like hell you will I’m retaking him back if you dare do that, you’ll practically brand him as a victim of bullying amongst other dogs and wolves with that dumbass name”  
Gilbert stuck his tongue out to Romano “As if you could come up vis something better”.  
Romano rolled his eyes “How about Neve it means snow in Italian”.  
Gilbert thought for a bit “Hmm Neve I like it actually. Neve it is zen”. The pup yipped licking him as if agreeing  
Just then Gilbert noticed the three dead wolves behind Romano. “Uhh Roma what exactly happened there”. “Long story I’ll explain later come on I think a storm is coming” Romano walked off infront of them. Whilst he had his back turned, he didn’t notice the small smile and red cheeks on the Prussians normally snow-white complexion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters a bit different from the last one and kinda sucks but oh well

Feliciano Pov

The world meeting ended the same as usual with no answers to any problems and nations arguing left and right. Feliciano sighed as he got up searching for a certain blonde-haired blue-eyed man, his eyes scanned the room and lit up when they finally saw him. “Ve Ludwig” he waved signaling the German nation to come over.  
“Oh guten nachmittag Italy is Japan here vis you”  
The Italian shook his head “I think he’s hanging out with America today” he glanced towards where the quiet Japanese man was being glomped by a loud obnoxious American.  
“More like being held hostage it seems” he muttered.  
“Ve we should head off to our hotels now” the Italian skipped away happily with an exhausted German in tow.

A loud scream erupted from one of the hotel rooms. Making Ludwig jolt up from his sleep and quickly run off to the room next to him. “ITALY ARE JOU ALRIGHT” he yelled whilst slamming open the door. “Germannyyyy” the Italian wailed tears forming at his eyes “My special bomboloni I brought for breakfast are gone and if I don’t find them, I’ll be forced to eat British food”.  
The German sighed pinching the bridge of his nose “Jou mean to tell me you are having a fit because jou can’t find FOOD” the German yelled incredulously. To which the Italian sniffled as an answer. “Why don’t you try calling your bruder he might know” Ludwig sighed, he really wasn’t in the mood to get a mouthful from the angry other half of Italy at midnight but if it was the only way too make Italy calm down, he’d take it. The Italians face lit up “Ve good idea Germany I’m sure big brother will know” he smiled taking out his phone and dialing it.  
“What the hell do you want you bast-” the Southern Italian started but was quickly cut off by a frenzied Feliciano.  
“ROMANOICANTFINDIMIEIBOMBOLONISPECIALIAIUTOILLBEFORCEDTOEATBRITISHFOODIFIDONTFINDTHEMIMTOOYOUNGTODIEROMANOHELPMEHELPMEHELPME” the Italian wailed.  
“Feli have you checked in the left compartment of your blue bag” Romano gritted from the other side of the phone. The northern Italian went quiet his eyes widening and made his way to a blue bag in the corner of the room. Ludwig was more impressed that the older Italian managed to decipher anything the younger was saying rather than him possibly having telepathic powers and knowing where everything that his younger half owned was. Sure enough in the left compartment of the blue bag sat 5 nice bomboloni in a package.  
“ROMANOTIAMOYOURASAINTILLNEVERSAYTHATYOURBETTERTHANGERMANYAGAINYOURTHEBESTBROTHEREVER” the Italian rambled joyfully but quickly stopped when he heard a familiar voice in the background. “Romano are you with someone” he asked incredulously  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Romano went dead silent glancing at the Prussian next to him. He was about to respond saying he was with no one but then thought about how it might affect the albino man especially after what happened today. Weird he was considering someone’s emotions for once. “I’m with potato bastard number 2” he groaned.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Feliciano’s mouth gaped open in shock.  
“Oi is potato bastard number 1 there with you”  
“S-si” Feliciano stuttered still in shock.  
“Tell him he’s a right cunt for forgetting his own brother’s birthday and that he better make it up to him” Romano spat before hanging up.  
Italy stood there still in shock. Romano never hung out with anyone he hated nearly everyone and when he did hang out with any of the other nations it was nearly always against his own will. “Italy what’s wrong” Germany asked taking note of the Italian’s confused face.  
“Mio fratello was hanging out with your fratello”  
Germany’s mouth widened in shock “No vay my bruder vis your bruder..how”  
Italy frowned. “I think I might know” he said before relaying Romano’s nasty message to Germany. The colour from Ludwig’s face drained. “Mein gott my own bruder how could I” he said now feeling a little sick.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
( Two hours earlier)  
“So from what I’m guessing by the fact that Spain always calls me absolutely shitfaced when it’s your birthday what usually happens is that you lot go out to a club and get wasted” Romano asked while entering the Beilschmidt’s house. “Ja pretty much something along those lines” the Prussian responded nonchalantly.  
“Welp to bad since you’re with me we’ll be spending it my way. You ever watched The Hunger Games?” Romano asked. Gil shook his head. Romano gaped at him. “No way you haven’t watched one of the biggest blockbuster movies of all time”. Gilbert shrugged.  
“Right do you have like a big TV in your house” Romano asked.  
“Yeah it’s in ze attic”  
Romano nodded “You take care of that make like a pillow fort with blankets, beanbags and shit if I’m going to be spending time with you, I might as well be comfortable about it and I’ll go take care of the snacks and quickly find a place to rent a movie”.  
Gil grinned hurrying up stairs while Romano made his way out of the house.

Romano stumbled back into the house with an assortment of German food and junkfood in his hands. Ehh same difference he thought to himself before plopping everything down and heading to the kitchen. He scavenged around finding ingredients for himself to make some Italian food. For once in his life, he was actually glad that his brother was friends with the potato bastard if it wasn’t for him always crashing at his place, he’d probably have nothing but gross German food right now.  
“Watcha making” an annoying German accent teased as Gilbert made his way down the stairs. “Pizza. I’m not gonna starve tonight because of the fact that your country has shit food”. Gil snorted at the Italians attitude before crashing into the couch where Neve was curled up asleep.

A ding of a timer woke up a drowsy Romano signaling him that the pizza was ready. “Oi Gil” he yelled taking out the pizza from the oven. “Vat” the Prussian yelled back “Take that food up to the attic the pizzas ready”. Gil nodded cramming the food in his hands stumbling up the stairs. Romano balanced the pizza in one hand before grabbing the movie in the other following the albino. Once they got there Romano laid out all the food and turned the lights off until it was pitch-black. He headed towards the TV inserted the movie and headed back to where the Prussian was sitting sprawling himself on a huge bean bag under an impressively crafted pillow fort. The huge screen lit up signaling that the movie had started. “Talk during it and I’ll kill you” Romano threatened while making himself comfortable on an equally as large bean bag. The Prussian only gave a cheeky grin in return while stuffing a slice of pizza in his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Romano’s eyes blurred into motion as he slowly woke up from his sleep in an unfamiliar room. He felt his surroundings as he slowly got up trying to recall what had happened last night. His eyes scanned the room taking in everything from the huge bean bags to the pillow fort to the food (that had somehow made its way all over the place) and then finally to the albino snoring on one of the bean bags. Romano sighed as he remembered all the events of the previous day, his face contorting a bit as the memory of his brother knowing that he had hung out with the Prussian surfaced. Great how was he going to explain that to Feliciano, he would probably get his hopes up about Romano getting friends and do something over the top about it. Ah well Romano would deal with that issue when it came to it, right now he was really craving a coffee and that’s all that he could think of. As he headed downstairs, he was met with a whine from a certain wolf pup who had spent the whole afternoon and night sleeping.   
“Ah Neve you must be hungry well I’m sure we’ll be able to find you something we are in a German house after all, there ought to be a bunch of sausages lying around” the Italian said whilst scratching the back of the wolf pup’s ears before heading off to the kitchen to find something to cook up.

It appears that the scent of wurst had the power to wake even a deeply asleep Prussian from his slumber because soon enough the albino was clambering down the stairs in his boxers. As Romano turned around to feed the cooked sausages to the wolf pup he was met with the ungodly sight of a half-naked Prussian.  
“Nope nope cover up it’s 8:00 in the fucking morning” The Italian closed his eyes while trying to cover Gil’s junk with his hands.  
The Prussian snorted “Jou should be grateful you have ze opportunity to marvel upon such a purely unfiltered sight I look sexy. Besides it’s mein haus”.  
Romano only made an expression of disgust in return as he turned to fix himself a cappuccino. “I know jou vant meee” Prussia sung in a teasing way as he glided over to where Romano was.  
“In your dreamsss” Romano sung playfully back.  
“C’mon I can be ze Gale to jour Katniss”  
“Katniss ends up with Peeta you dumbass” Romano snorted amused.  
“Vat no vey how could she pick him over Gale” Prussia answered back in shock.  
“You have to watch the other movies to find out I guess” Romano answered back.  
A devious smirk made its ways onto Gil’s features and Romano inwardly sighed mentally preparing himself for whatever stupid thing he was going to say next.  
“Is zis jour way of asking me on another date”  
“Wha-what where did you even-it wasn’t even- nno wway in your dreams” Romano spluttered a bright red blush covering his cheeks.  
“Sooo iz zat a yes I wanna know how Katniss ends up with Peeta” Prussia smirked at the embarrassed Italian.  
“Fine but it’s not a date, friends ok” Romano spat out his cheeks even redder.  
“Hmm ok friends” Prussia shrugged satisfied with that answer. “Oh are those for me” he said pointing towards the sausages.   
“No they’re for the dog” Romano replied. Prussia pouted putting on an expression of mock sadness as Romano rolled his eyes. “Relax I did say they’re for the dog” Romano smirked as he poured a portion of the sausages on Gilberts plate.  
Gil’s face quickly lit up at the thought of food and then just as quickly turned into a frown as he realized what Romano was insinuating. “Wha-hey zats foul”  
“You call it being foul I call it being honest” Romano shrugged playfully as he turned his attention to a drooling Neve as he went over to feed him.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Spain Pov  
“What’s wrong mon amie’ don’t tell me you’re still trailing after zat angry little Italian” France teased the Spaniard next to him trying to pass time before the meeting started.   
“Ahh no mi amigo it’s nothing really you don’t have to worry” the Spaniard quickly defended.  
France looked at him skeptically “Comee onn you have to tell me if you don’t, I’ll find out eizer way you know how much I love meddling with other people’s love lives”.  
Spain looked at him skeptically “I’m not sure you are the best person to get advice from on this no offence mi amigo”  
“WHAATT there is no better person mon ami” France looked at him in shock. “I’m ze country of looove what better person to come for help in this department other than me. Besides I’m able to get anyone I want what more proof do you need” he said whilst wiggling his eyebrows to a certain passing Brit who only gave him a look of disgust in return and mouthed “Frog” to him from across the room.  
“Why are you going after him anyway are you not happy with the current affairs you’re having right now, besides your Spain you could have anyone you want why him?”  
Spain mused to himself, it was true although he appeared the nicest out of the Bad Touch Trio he was still part of it, he and France were known to be quite the players having had their fair shares of countries and humans, Gil on the other hand was more known as the one who caused pure chaos out of the group he wasn’t so much as interested in wooing people as he was with causing destruction. But Romano was different he just was.  
“If you ask me jealousy is ze best tactic especially on someone with a temper like Romano. You can’t go wrong”  
“Ah you really think so” Spain asked dubiously  
“Oui of course I do. Oh look here comes Italy maybe we could ask him something” France pointed out towards the Italian that seemed even more hyper than usual and a stoic German who was getting his ear chewed off by the other.  
“Ah buenos dias Italia” Spain greeted the Italian.  
“Ve ciao Spagna e Francia buon’ giorno to you too” the Italian greeted happier than usual.  
“Bon jour Italy did something happen you seem happier than usual” France questioned.  
The Italians face lit up “Ve si actually fratello might actually be making friends isn’t that great Luddy” he beamed. Meanwhile the German only frowned “I don’t know Italy those two together might not be ze best combo they’re already bad enough as it is in their own ways on their own” Ludwig muttered.  
Spain started to pour himself a cup of coffee as the conversation continued. “Honhonhon and who might be this other person that he’s made friends with” France asked.  
“Ludwigs big brother Prussia” Italy beamed. Just then Spain spat out his coffee. “I know isn’t it great” the Italian smiled even more. Spain nodded awkwardly as he droned out on the rest of Italy’s rambling as his heart sunk. France shot his friend a worried glance.  
“Ve well it’s been great to talk to you, but we have to get to our seats ciao!” Italy waved as he walked away with Germany. France waved in return meanwhile Spain only stared at the table with a blank expression on his face.   
“I think it might be time we start working on that jealousy plan oui?” France whispered to his friend just as the meeting was about to start.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Romano put down his cappuccino and turned to his phone which had been blowing up, courtesy of his brother. A sudden wave of anxiety swept over him as he remembered what day it was. “Shit the world meeting ends today” he muttered to himself. He had to get back to Spain and fast, he knew how crazy Antonio got sometimes when he didn’t know where he was. He still had some time since the world meeting was being held in England, but he had to hurry.   
“Gil I gotta go” he told the Prussian as he started collecting his things.  
The Prussian raised an eyebrow at him confused “Mkay but don’t forget about our next movie date ja?”  
“Yeah yeah I won’t and it’s not a date got it”  
“Whatever you say” the Prussian rolled his eyes smirking.  
Romano slung his bow and arrows over his back and quickly petted Neve muttering some goodbyes to the wolf who seemed too preoccupied in his newfound obsession with Gilbird (who had decided to fly down just now). He walked out of the door making his way through the snow until he reached the opening gate of the Beilschmidt residence.  
“HEY ROMANO” Gilbert suddenly called walking out into the snow.  
“WHAT” Romano called back turning around.  
“NICE ASS” the Prussian smirked deviously as the Italians face heated up bright red standing out against the white snow.  
“FUCK OFF PERVERT” the Italian shrieked flipping off the albino as he stormed off, the Prussian only cackled in response.


End file.
